Song of the Fire
by marinatte-sakura
Summary: Fine is a princess from the rain kingdom and her parents decided to get her married to the prince of the Moon kingdom, Shade, what will happen will love bloom or will there be hate (BTW the Moon kingdom does not have rain often) FXS & RXB pls R&R (i am very bad a summary so pls read :) )
1. Chapter 1

_Song of the Fire- chapter 1: our first meeting_

 **Outside the palace ground**

" _fine-sama, Fine-sama where are you ? fine-sama"the palace maids called out._

"They are sure noisy" Princess Fine(youngest) said as she was sitting on a tree branch and enjoying the breeze of the wind from the branch.

"Fine there you are mom, and dad are worried" said Princess Rein the oldest of the twins

"I was just enjoying some breeze from this branch, you should try it rein" said fine as she stretch out her hand to pull rein up

"well alright, but after 5 min we will come down" as rein held out her hand and took fine hand

"Ok, ok come on up " and she pulled her rein up

"you are right the breeze is good" as rein held her long aqua-blue hair back

"Told you, you like it" fine said as she too held her mid-long red hair back

"Fine, Rein there you are" as Fine and Rein parents, the king and queen of the sunny kingdom

"Hi, mother and father" the twins said

"Well sorry to disturb both of you but we need Fine urgently, Fine come to the meeting room after you are finished" as truth said

"Ok, see u later Rein" ass fine made her way to the meeting room

 **While waiting to the meeting room**

" _I wonder what they need me for this urgently" fine thought as she knock on the door_

" **knock, knock"**

" come in" said fine mother

"Princess fine is present" Fine said as she bow to her parents

"Fine come sit down" truth said to fine

why it's so tense- fine thought

"Fine, you do know that Rein is getting married to Bright of the Sun kingdom?" Elsa asked fine

"Yes, she is quite happy about it" fine told her parents

"Well you are getting married as well to Shade of the moon kingdom" Elsa & Truth said at the same time

"whhhhhhhaaaaaat!" Fine screamed

"calm down and listen to us dear" Elsa said

"You will leave the Rain kingdom in 2 days" Truth said"

"I understand father, mother is there anything else?" Fine asked

"No that's all, you can leave now" truth said

"Then I shall take my leave mother, father" Fine said as she bowed to her parents and left the room

"Think she will hate us" Elsa asked Truth

"No, she won't trust me " Truth told Elsa

Fine entered her room and flop down on the bed

*sigh* "Might as well start packing" Fine said as she went to pack her luggage

Meanwhile in the Moon Kingdom

" You called, Mother" As the young prince of the Moon kingdom asked

"Yes, sit Shade" Moon Malia said as she told her son Shade, Prince of Moon Kingdom

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

 **Hope u like the first part of my fanfic of both Shine (fine X shade) & both Bright and Rein **

**Pls review and tell how I can improve and pls rate so that I can continue the story if u like**

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The meeting

 **This is my first fanfiction so pls don't say anything mean and I will try my beat to upload as soon as possible so pls enjoy**

 **Shade: Can u hurry it up -_-**

 **Me: okok jeez -_-**

 **Rein: now now**

 **Fine: lets just start**

 **Me: fine I don't not own FSBH and SSWU(soredemo sekai wa utsukushii)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Fine POV:**

Sigh "I can believe mum and dad did this well there's no turning back now "

Fine went up to her room and packed

A few minutes later…

"all done, well better sleep I don't want to leave a bad impression tomorrow"

Fine went to sleep

Meanwhile….

 **Shade POV** :

"I can't believe mum agreed a marriage to the rain kingdom" Shade sigh

" but mum said I have met her before but I can't remember…. Well maybe I will remember when we meet tomorrow"

Shade went to sleep that night

The Next day

 **Fine POV:**

"beep, beep, beep….. 'click'… hmmmmmmm I better get ready"

Fine got up and went to take a shower after that she changed and went downstair

"Good morning Fine-sama" all the maids curtsy as I walk past them to get to the diner room

"Good morning" as I smile and reply back to the maids

When I have the dinner room I greeted my parents and Rein

"good morning Father, Mother , Rein" as I curtsyed

"good morning Fine " Rein said as she smiled at me

"good morning Fine" both father and mother said to me

"come and eat breakfast after that u still have lesson with Cameila before departing for the Moon Kingdom" Father said

"yes, Father I understand" as I went to seat down and eat breakfast

After breakfast I went to the lesson on begin a proper princess and queen

 **At night( I don't know anything about princess lesson so up to ur imagination** **)**

 **Fine POV:**

"sigh today is tiring day" as she flop on her bed

" _hmmmmmmm I wonder what will happen tomorrow"_ fine thought as she went to the balcony and she start singing her favourite song

 _Yuugure no toki chikatsuku tabi omoidasu_

whenever approaching dusk, flashbacks would hit

 _hitori aruku kokoro hososa ni naite ita_

i feel disturbed and i start to cry while walking alone

 _koto sora wo utsusu akai kawa no hotori tewo furi mata ashita_

 _Crimson sky reflected on the river waving good-bye, saying "See you tomorrow"_

 _Chorus 1:_

 _koko de konao mama_

Here like this, just like this

 _boku ga kiete shimatte mo daremo shirazu ni_

If I disappeared, i doubt anyone would even notice

 _asu ga kuru mo darou_

Even so, tomorrow would still arrive

 _wazuka sekai no hito kakera ni suginai hitori woyoru ga tautsumu_

i'm just a tiny part of the world, Embrace the night shadows along

 _~instrument music~_

 _Yuugure no toki sugineba hoshi ga matataku_

Dusk eventually passes, and the starts begin to shine

 _Utsumuki aruku ku mori no nka michishirube no you ni_

Walk down to the milestone in the forest

 _Sora wo u_ _tsusu hoshi no kawa no naka ni hitori_

The luminous light reflects in the river while I feel hopelessly alone

 _Cho_ _rus 2:_

 _Koko de kono mama_

Here like this, just like this

 _tachi tomaatte shimatte mo_ _sora wa nagare te_

The sky still moves even as we stand completely still

 _mata asa ni narudarou_

And so , dawn would still arrive

 _Kasuka mune ni tomori hajimeta hoshi kuzu_

I felt something magical, faintly resembling stardust

 _Asu no yukue wo sagasu_

Looking for tomorrow

 _~instrument music~_

 _Sayonara mata ashita…_

Good-bye, see you tomorrow

 _Aogu shikai wo umeru hodo ni kira meki_

My way of seeing things is now filled with splendour

 _Hitotsuhitotsu ga sorezore no hi o motsu_

Everyone has their own light

 _Boku no tayori nai hikari demo itsushika_

Perhaps even my helpless light can one day

 _yoru wo teraseru nara_

Illuminate even the darkest nights

 _Chorus 3:_

 _Koko de kono mama_

Here like this, just like this

 _tachi tomaatte shimattemo u_ _shinawa rezu ni_

Even standing still, I will not lose hope

 _Moyashi tautauke ru darou_

Flames will still burn

 _Kono te ni ka kage ru tomoshibi ga itsushi ka yoake wo hakobu hima de_

Using these hands, I will catch a light. One day, bringing twilight

 _~instrument music~~END~_

As she sang finish the song she felt relive and went to sleep with a smile

 **The next day**

 **Fine POV:**

"well I better get ready to leave " Fine said as she went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family before she leaves

"Good morning Father, Mother, Rein " as I quickly sit down to eaat breakfast

After eating breakfast I went to my room to get my luggage and went down to the palace ground and saw both Rein and my parents

"be a good princess Fine promise me that" as mum hugged me goodbye

"Fine be a good princess there and make your father proud" As dad hugged me as well

"Fine remember to send me mail every week ok " as Rein went to hugged me too

" I promise well time to go goodbye Father, Mother , Rein" as I hugged them back and broad the air balloon and wave back at them

 **Everyone's POV:**

" I hope she's happy there " As Elsa said to Truth

" I know she well " As Truth said back to his wife

"Yea, don't worry mum she well be happy there after they met each once right" as Rein told her mum

"yea , you're right" as Elsa , Truth and Rein went back inside the castle

 **Meanwhile**

 **Shade POV:**

"well better get ready to greet the princess of the Rain Kingdom "as I went to the palace ground as I reach I as Milky and mum there already

"onii-san you are late, hurry up" as Milky wave to me to hurry up

"ok ok " as I smiled and walk over

"be on a good behaviour Milky" as mum told Milky

"ok " as Milky smiled

As I smiled at the two a balloon land and when the door open I saw a pretty red-haired girl walk out of the balloon

" _is she the princess of the Rain Kingdom"_ as I stared at her

"good day to you Prince Shade , Milky and Moon Maila" as she curtsy to us

I snapped out of my thoughts and bowed down to her

"please call me shade and good day to you too Princess Fine"

"then please call me Fine then Shade" as she smiled at me

I felt my heart skip a beat " _where have I seen that smile before"_ as I try to remember

"onii-sama, ONII-SAMA" as Milky screamed at me

I snapped out of my thought

"ahh sorry Milky, now how about I take you on a tour around the castle Fine" as I held my hand out to her

"Thank you shade" as she hold my hand I lead her around the castle

 **Fine POV:**

As shade-kun held out his hand I blushed a little

"Thank you shade-kun" and hold his hand and he started showing me around the castle

I notice a garden and ask shade to take me to the garden

When we reach the garden I saw many pretty flowers

"Pretty" as I said that out loud and then shade gave me a pretty red rose

"thank you shade" as I took the flower from him and stared at the flower

"you're welcome" as I heard shade said that

 **Shade POV:**

As I was taking Fine around the castle she asked if we could go to the garden and I said yes when we reach there she was happy and then I notice a pretty red rose as I went to plucked it and gave it to Fine

"thank you shade" as she took the rose from my hand and stared at it I told her it was getting late and showed her to her room

"here's you're room for the time begin until we are married" as I told her that

"thank you again Shade" as she smiled at me and went inside her room

"you're welcome if there's anything you need just inform the maids or me " as I bowed

"alright see u at dinner Shade " as she went in her room

I started walking to my room and started doing the paperwork until dinner time

 **At Dinner:**

 **Everyone's POV:**

"how was the dinner Fine" as Moon Malia asked Fine

"it was delicious thank for the wonderful meal Moon Malia- sama" as Fine told Moon Malia

"oh please call me Malia instead" as Malia told Fine

"yes Malia-sama" as Fine told Malia, and Malia justed smiled at Fine

"neee Princess Fine" as Milky called Fine

" please just call me Fine Princess Milky" as Fine told Milky

"then just call me Milky, Fine" As Milky told Fine

"ok so Milky what is it ? " as Fine asked Milky

"can you play with me for a bit ?" as Milky asked Fine

"Sure why not" as Fine smiled at Milky

"yay, let's go Fine" as Milky dragged Fine

"alright let's go , then goodnight shade , Malia-sama" as Fine curtsy at both shade and Malia

"goodnight to you too Fine" as both Malia and Shade said at the same time

After that both Fine and Milky went to Milky room to play

 **After a while it was midnight…..**

 **Shade POV:**

I knocked on Milky door and hear laughter and opened the door

"ah onii-sama" as Fine and Milky look at me

"well sorry to disturb but its midnight and mum ask u its bedtime" as I told Milky

"awwwww I wanted to play with Fine a while more" as Milky did sad anime eyes

"well Fine still has to sleep as well right Milky" as I told Milky

"its alright Milky I will play with you tomorrow" as Fine told Milky

"really ?" as Milky asked Fine

Fine nodded her head

"yay, ok goodnight Fine" as milky hugged Fine and went to sleep

Fine walked out of the room and she walked back to her room

"Goodnight shade" as she walked into her room

"Goodnight Fine" before she closed the door

Fine just smiled at me and went back to sleep

" _well I better get some sleep too I have paperwork to do tomorrow"_ as I walked back to my room and sleep

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Well that was chapter 2 I hoped u like it I well try my best to post it up every Sunday so pls**

 **R &R and no hush comment pls well see u in the next chapter Bye **

**The song was luminous light by Onoken (** **watch?v=SofHDExsTO0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters introduction**

 **Fine angel**

Name: Fine angel

Age: 17

Hobby: Dancing, sword training, cooking, eating , singing

Description: youngest daughter in the family(by 1 sec) able to call rain, is more energetic than her older sister and has a special power(that well be reveal in later chapters) and has a strange childhood and has a arranged married to the Moon Kingdom son

 **Rein angel**

Name: Rein angel

Age: 17

Hobby: dancing, singing, dressing- up

Description: Oldest daughter in the family able to call thunder and wind, and is clumsier than her youngest sister.

 **Shade moon**

Name: Shade moon

Age: 17

Hobby: doing paperwork, gardening

Description: Oldest son in the family has a arranged married with the Rain kingdom youngest daughter has a strange childhood

 **Bright Jewel**

Name: Bright jewel

Age: 17

Hobby: Dancing(that is all I know )


	4. discontinue

Sorry Readers but im discontinuing this story because I had no more inspiration and im going to go on to a new story so sorry for this but I promise that my new story will be more interesting and im thinking on start other anime fanfic so pls hope u accept my apology


End file.
